


Never Never Land

by Pi_Dreams



Series: Human As You Make Me [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, One Shot, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pi_Dreams/pseuds/Pi_Dreams
Summary: Nightmares aren't uncommon for the embodiment of Anxiety.  Lately, though, they've been getting more realistic, almost prophetic.  And Virgil's scared.
Series: Human As You Make Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098491
Kudos: 11





	Never Never Land

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This technically follows from my short 'I, Janus,' but can be read as a standalone without too much difficulty. It's pretty much your standard u!Patton who'll do literally anything to the other Sides if he thinks it'll help Thomas.
> 
> ~Dreamer
> 
> TWs: panic/anxiety attack, nightmare

Virgil’s fingers dig into his knees. In. In, two, three- and he gasps like he’s run a marathon, his head sinking back into the warmth of his chest. He needs to breathe. He can’t upset Thomas. He can’t upset Thomas. This has to stop. He _needs_ to _breathe_.

“Thomas, what’s wrong?”

Oh no. No no no. He’s still useful. He’s one of the good guys. He has to breathe. 

He can’t breathe.

“Kiddo, are you okay?”

It’s not working. He snatches at song fragments, but nothing helps. The walls press in on him, looming.

“Virgil! Make Thomas calm down!”

It doesn’t work like that, it’s never worked like that. He has to breathe.

He can’t breathe.

Patton keeps screaming. A hand falls on his shoulder and sends him sprawling sideways.

“Monster,” his best friend hisses.

He can’t breathe.

Between them, Logan and Roman drag him away. Patton’s openly crying, telling Virgil it’s all his fault.

He can’t breathe.

The door slams shut behind him and he’s falling, falling-

Virgil hits the ground with a gasp. He’s back in his room. “Just a nightmare,” he says. “It’s a dream, Virgil. Get it together.” He splashes cold water on his face and throws on his hoodie, then opens the door and lets his feet carry him wherever they want to.

He ends up the same place he always does when he has the dream, staring at a thick metal door with a line of yellow smoke seeping out under the edge. He always turns back when he sees it, unsettled that even now, even locked away, the snake has so much power.

Not tonight.

Virgil slides to the ground and wraps his arms around his knees, staring at the eddies of smoke, thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Concrit is welcome! This story is going to have more parts eventually. Yell at me in the comments if you've got ideas ;)


End file.
